


The Parent Trap

by abow123456



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Army Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Athena Grant and Bobby Nash are Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents, Canonical Character Death, Evan "Buck" Buckley is Christopher Diaz's Parent, Firehouse 118 Crew as Family (9-1-1 TV), Foster Care, Multi, Not Beta Read, U.S. Navy SEAL Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abow123456/pseuds/abow123456
Summary: Evan Buckley is 7 years old when his mother leaves him at a gas station, where he meets Bobby Nash.20 years later, Evan "Buck" Nash is a firefighter with the 118, when he meets 7 year old Christopher Diaz at a gas station, after his mother killed herself.He takes the boy in, just like his father did to him, and cares for him. But, when Christophers father finally comes into the picture, how will things change?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew
Comments: 66
Kudos: 190





	1. Of All The Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever multi chapter fic. More tags will be added as I update it. (every Friday)
> 
> The timeline is all over the show, but the characters backgrounds are much the same.

_‘Mommy? You promise to wake me up when we get to Disneyland, right?’ 7 year old Evan Buckley asks his mommy seriously._

_She’d promised him this trip the entire time his family were in L.A to help his big brother get better, and now the day was finally here. He was so excited, he couldn’t sleep the night before, and he wanted a nap before he got there so he wouldn’t be too tired to try everything like he wanted._

_‘I promise Evan.’ His mommy says shortly._

_When he was smaller, the coldness in his mommy’s voice used to scare him. But not anymore. He was 7 now, nothing scared him! So he simply grins up at her and closes his eyes._

_When he reopens them, it’s to his mommy shaking him awake harshly. Evan has always preferred his daddy waking him up. He’s always been nicer than mommy._

_‘Evan? We’re here. Wake up.’ His mommy demands._

_Evans eyes snap open and he leaps out of the car enthusiastically, looking around for the gates-_

_‘Wait. This isn’t Disneyland.’ Evan says, confused._

_His mommy has stopped off in a gas station. Before Evan can climb into the back seat again, his mommy is slamming the door closed._

_‘I’m sorry Evan, this is for the best.’ She tells him in the softest tone Evan’s ever heard._

_‘What is? Mommy, I’m so confused.’ Evan admits begrudgingly._

_Instead of answering him, his mommy hands over his backpack, jacket and umbrella, before climbing into the car again and driving away. Evan watches the car go with wide eyes._

_‘Mommy?’ He yells after her, his eyes welling with tears. ‘Mommy!’_

Buck wakes with a start from his reoccurring nightmare halfway through his 24 hour shift. 

He glances around the dimly lit bunk room at work and takes a few, steadying breaths. 

“It’s just a dream. You’re not there anymore.” Buck whispers to himself and wills his erratically beating heart to calm down. 

Because he really wasn’t there anymore. He was no longer a scared and lost 7 year old boy, standing in a gas station crying for his mommy who’d left him. He was a 27 year old man, with a family who love him. A father and step-mother who love him, even though he isn’t blood. 

_‘Hey little buddy.’ A kind voice sounds from behind Evan._

_He lifts his head from where it’d been resting on his raised knees to look at the man. He’s a firefighter with a kind face. Daniel and Maddie always told him that, if he’s ever lost or scared, to talk to a firefighter or a police man._

_‘Hi.’ Evan mumbles back._

_‘Are you lost?’ The man asks._

_‘My mommy left me here. She said it was for the best, but I don’t know what that means. We were supposed to go to Disneyland!’ Evans bottom lip wobbles._

_So far, he hasn’t cried. He’d simply sat on the curb outside the small gas station shop and waited. Waited for his mommy to come back._

_‘Oh I’m sorry buddy. Did she say when she’ll be back?’ The man asks, but he looks sad. Like he knows something Evan doesn’t._

_‘No. She will come back, right?’ Evan asks. Pleads._

_The mans face scrunches up a little before he sighs._

_‘What have you got in your backpack? Can I look?’ He asks instead._

_Evan shrugs and passes the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles backpack over. The man unzips it and peaks inside. He pulls out a note that Evan didn’t know was in there. He studies the mans face as he reads it, and cowers a little at the look of anger that passes his face._

_‘Mr Firefighter? Are you okay?’ Evan whispers. He hadn’t done anything to upset him._

_Had he?_

_‘I’m okay buddy. You can call me Bobby, if you’d like.’ The man offers._

_‘Okay Bobby.’ Evan nods._

_‘And what’s your name?’_

_‘Evan Buckley.’_

_‘Okay Evan. Why don’t you come for a ride with me in the firetruck?’_

_Evans eyes light up. ‘Really? I’ve always wanted to go in one!’_

_‘Well today is your lucky day.’ Bobby chuckles._

_‘Will mommy know where to go?’ Evan asks. ‘In case she comes back.’_

_Bobby sighs. ‘I’m not sure she’s coming back buddy.’ He admits._

_Evan looks down at his light up shoes as his tears finally fall._

_‘I don’t think so too.’ He admits quietly._

_Mommy doesn’t love him anymore. She maybe never did, Evan knows that now. She only loves Daniel and Maddie._

_Bobby wraps him up in a warm hug and squeezes him tightly._

_‘I’m so sorry.’ Bobby whispers sadly as Evan cries in his arms. ‘But I’ll take good care of you, you hear me?’_

_Evan peaks up at him and sniffles. ‘You promise?’ He asks, holding out his pinky, just like he always did with Daniel and Maddie._

_Bobby hooks his finger with Evans and shakes once. ‘I promise.’_

Buck heaves himself off of his bunk and slowly creeps out of the room without waking anyone up. 

He finds his dad where he always is- in the kitchen. With a chuckle and a head shake, he joins the man and bumps their shoulders together. 

“What’re you doing up, kid?” Dad asks.

“Nightmare.” Buck shrugs. He doesn’t go into detail. His dad knows him inside out.

“You’re not there anymore.” He smiles softly and squeezes Bucks neck comfortingly. 

Buck places his hand over his dads and smiles back. “I know I’m not. Thanks to you.”

_Exactly one year to the date that Bobby found him at that gas station, Evan stands in front of a judge as she declares Bobby as his daddy. They’d contacted his real mommy and daddy, who said they didn’t want Evan back, and gave Bobby permission to adopt him._

_‘It is my absolute honour to announce you Evan Nash.’ The judge smiles kindly, and Evan cheers._

_Bobby - his daddy - grins at him and hugs him back when Evan wraps his arms around his waist._

_‘I love you daddy!’ He tells the man sincerely._

_‘I love you too kiddo. C’mon, let’s go home.’_

_When they arrive back at daddy’s - their - house, the rest of the firefighters daddy works with are waiting for them with a giant cake._

_‘Welcome to the family.’ Daddy’s captain - an old man called Roger Davies - smiles down at Evan._

_‘Thank you!’ He squeaks back excitedly._

_Sammy, daddy best friend, gives him a giant piece of cake to eat, and he does so enthusiastically._

_That night, Evan sleeps in his bed after his daddy read him a bedtime story and tucked him in and kissed his forehead and told him he loved him._

_His old mommy never did that. His old daddy did sometimes, but not very much. Evan believes that Bobby means it wholeheartedly._

_When he wakes in the morning, he’s still giddy._

_Daddy makes him pancakes in the shape of Mickey Mouse, and it makes him think of his old mommy._

_‘Daddy? You’re not going to leave me like my old mommy did, are you?’ He asks._

_Daddy looks down at him with wide eyes. ‘Never. I will never leave you behind, I promise.’_

_He holds his pinky out. That used to be his and Daniels and Maddie’s thing, but now it’s his and daddy’s thing. Evan hooks their pinky's together and shakes once with a grin, then tucks into his delicious pancakes._

_‘Hmm. You make the best pancakes daddy!’ He gushes._

_‘Thanks kiddo.’ Daddy laughs._

“Are you sure you want to work today?” Dad asks. 

“100% sure pops. I don’t remember it as the day I was dumped, I remember it as the day I was rescued. It’s a good day.” Buck grins. 

“I am so proud of the man you’ve become, you know this right?” Dad asks, his eyes shining with tears. 

“I know pops.” Buck smiles and hugs his dad tightly. 

“And I am so glad you’re no longer on another continent fighting in a war without me watching your back.” Dad jokes, ad Buck rolls his eyes with a loud laugh. 

_Evan is 18 when he sits his dad down and tells him he wants to join the SEAL’s._

_‘Are you crazy?’ His dad asks, slightly hysterically._

_‘Nope. You told me you wanted me to find myself before I follow in your footsteps and become a firefighter, so I am.’ Evan shrugs._

_‘So you decide you want to apply for one of the few jobs out there that’s more dangerous than firefighting?’ His dad snorts._

_‘I’ve always loved the water.’ Evan shrugs again._

_It’s true. Ever since he’d settled down in Los Angeles with his dad, he’s been to the beach every single weekend without fail. Doesn’t matter what beach, as long as there was sand and sea, Evan didn’t care. Sometimes he went with dad, sometimes he went with other members of his firehouse family. And, as he got older, he started going there with his friends._

_Dad considers his words for a few moments, before sighing fondly._

_‘Yeah I know. And if this is something you want to do, I wont stop you.’ He finally says._

_‘Really?’ Evan asks hopefully._

_‘Really really.’ Dad nods. ‘I’m not happy about it, you’re still my baby boy and I never want you to leave or get hurt. But I will support you no matter what.’_

_Evan collapses into his dad to hug him tightly._

_‘I love you dad.’ He whispers._

_‘I love you too kiddo. More than you’ll ever know.’ Dad promises._

_The next morning, he accompanies Evan down to the enlisting office. He stands tall beside him as the recruiter goes through everything it takes to be a SEAL, sounding straight out of a video._

_They leave with a fat white envelope with the date Evan starts training neatly tucked up inside._

_When that date finally rolls around, five weeks later, dad takes him to the drop off point, along with Roger and Sammy. They all hug him goodbye, and then, he’s off._

_He doesn’t see his dad in person for 4 years and 5 months. Of course, he calls, FaceTime’s and sends letters constantly, but it’s not the same._

_In that time, he’s told that Rogers died of a heart attack, then Sammy and most of their crew died in a warehouse explosion, and that his dad was transferred and appointed Captain of the 118, a shiny new house downtown. He’s happy for his dad, he really is, he just wished he was Captain of the 174 - their old family._

_But dad tells him that he would love the new crew - they’re all really nice. Maybe not as close as their old family, but still a good crew._

_He does get to come home and visit his dad for two months between tours, and spends the entire time getting to know his new crew. And then, all too soon, he's back on that plane, heading back to a desert to fight for his life._

_His second tour comes to an abrupt end a year in and sends him back into his fathers waiting arms._

_The mission he’s on goes sideways quickly. One second, Buck - the other new recruits had nicknamed him that during the first week of training when he managed to kick a dummy in the face, and someone had jokingly compared him with the buckaroo game, and it stuck - was scouting the area, and the next he throwing himself in front of Frenchie - his closest friend - to shield him from a grenade and being thrown back by the explosion himself. He wound up with shrapnel along his whole right side, and was in hospital for three weeks before the Navy honourably discharged him, and sent him back home with a Navy Cross for his actions._

_His dad is waiting for him as soon as he gets off the plane stateside, and hugs him impossibly close._

_‘You scared the life outta me, Evan.’ He sniffles thickly._

_‘Sorry dad.’ Buck cringes. ‘But hey, I’m home now. And I’m ready to follow you and be a firefighter.’_

_His dads smile lights up the whole damn airport._

One by one, the rest of the crew emerge from the bunk rooms, enticed by the delicious smell of his dads cooking. 

Chimney is first, and he claps Buck on the back with a grin when Buck wordlessly passes over a cup of coffee to the man - just how he likes it. 

From the moment Buck met Chimney during his two month leave, they’d clicked. The older man slipped into the ‘teasing big brother’ role easily, and he and Buck went about pranking the entire house, much to the amusement and distain of his dad. 

Tanika and Martin are next. They’re both relatively new to the squad, and Buck is still warming up to the quiet couple. They’re both nice enough, and are still getting used to the dynamics of the team in turn. Buck hands them their cups of coffee, and they grin at him warmly. 

Hen follows after them, and kisses Bucks cheek when he hands her her own mug of coffee. 

She’d transferred onto the team from another during Bucks training, and fit in tremendously. She was a feisty and fierce woman who wasn’t afraid to tell people what’s what. She fell into the ‘loving big sister’ role almost as seamlessly as Chimney did, and was always there for Buck. 

She was the third person he told about him being gay, missing out only to his father and Athena. 

_Once Buck is settled in his room at home, his dad calls him out to the lounge and gestures for him to sit on the couch._

_‘Evan, there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.’ He starts._

_Though he prefers to go by Buck now - it reminds him of Frenchie, who was sadly gunned down just two days after Buck saved his life - his dad still insisted on calling him Evan. Buck reminded him too much of his original parents - The Buckley’s. And while he cannot thank them enough for bringing Evan into his life - they saved each other, having a son depending on him again pulled Bobby out of his depressed spiral over the loss of Marcy, Brook and Robert 3 years before he and Evan met - he still hated their guts for leaving the poor boy all alone, without knowing if he was safe._

_‘Oh god, what’s wrong?’ Buck asks anxiously._

_‘No, nothing's wrong. A least I hope so…’_

_‘Spit it out dad.’ Buck rolls his eyes._

_‘I’ve met someone.’_

_Bucks eyes go wide, as does his grin. ‘Really? Can I meet her? Or him, I don’t judge.’_

_Dad rolls his eyes. ‘You can meet **her** tomorrow night, when she comes over for dinner with her two children.’_

_‘I’m going to have siblings?’ Bucks grin grows, if possible._

_The only siblings Buck has ever had was Daniel and Maddie Buckley, but he’s all but forgotten them. He couldn’t pick them out of a line up if he tried, he just remembers their names._

_‘You’re getting a little ahead of yourself there, kid.’ Dad laughs. ‘But, hopefully, in the future, yes.’_

_He pulls out his phone and shows Buck a picture of a woman and her daughter and son. She’s a beautiful, fierce looking woman, dressed in-_

_‘A police officer?’ Buck cocks an eyebrow._

_‘Field Sergeant Athena Grant.’ Dad tells him with a faint blush. ‘And that’s May and Harry Grant. They’re 14 and 6.’_

_‘I cant wait to meet them. You deserve to be happy, dad.’ Buck tells the man seriously._

_‘I am happy, kid.' Dad smiles. 'You make me happy. But, I think we could all be happy, as a family, in the future.’_

_And they are._

_He, May and Harry click instantly, and he loves his little siblings with his whole heart after just one meeting._

__

_After 2 years of dating, dad and Athena get married with only Buck, May and Harry as their witnesses. Buck and his dad move all of his dads things into Athenas house that weekend, with the help of Athena’s ex husband Micheal and his boyfriend, David. Buck has an apartment of his own by this point, but he’s round their house as often as possible._

__

_On one of those many nights, Buck sits his parents down - yes, he accepted Athena as his mother after that first meeting too, and she accepted him as her son - and takes one of their hands each in his._

__

_‘Dad, mom. I’m gay.’ He admits quietly, looking down at his shoes._

__

_So when his parents drag him in for a tight group hug, he lets out a little started yelp._

__

_‘Thank you for telling us, baby.’ Athena coos._

__

_‘You know we love you no matter what.’ His dad assures him._

__

_‘I love you too. So much. Thank you for being my parents.’ Buck chokes out around his tears._

__

_‘Don’t thank us for that sweetheart. Loving you and being your parent is the easiest thing in this world.’ Athena tells him seriously._

__

_‘Being your son is the best thing in the world.’ Buck smiles. His parents pull him back in and hold him well into the night._

__

__

The bell ringing drags Buck out of his thoughts, and he leaps to his feet excitedly and slides down the pole. 

__

He can _feel_ his dads eye roll. 

__

Everyone changes into their turnout gear and clambers into their respective vehicles - dad, Buck, Tanika and Martin in the ladder truck and Hen and Chimney in the ambulance - and are pulling away within seconds. 

__

“Okay, so we’ve got a possible suicide in a gas station bathroom.’ Dad tells the crew as Riley - their newest probationary firefighter - speeds down the road. ‘Her son was left alone in the car, and no one can break the door down to get to her, but she’s apparently been lying on the ground and unresponsive for several minutes now.”

__

“What gas station?” Buck asks quietly. 

__

His dad turns in his chair to look at him with sad eyes. “The 76 on Marengo street.”

__

Bucks heart stops. Of all the days… he shakes his head to clear it. He can’t dwell too much on the past. 

__

When they arrive on the scene, LAPD are already there. Athena is stood outside a red Ford, talking to the little boy sat inside it. While dad, Tanika, Martin and Riley race over to the bathroom with their battering ram, and Hen and Chimney follow with their medical kits slung over their shoulders, Buck leaps out of the cab and rushes over to Athena’s side. 

__

“This here is my son, Evan.” She smiles warmly when he reaches her. 

__

The boy, who’s no older than 7 - and doesn’t **that** knot his stomach horribly? - looks up at him with big brown eyes. “Hi Evan, I’m Christopher!”

__

“Hi Christopher, it’s great to meet you!’ Buck grins back. Athena squeezes his shoulder once before moving over to where dad is stood over Hen and Chim as they work on the boys mother, but he can only focus on the boy. ‘You can call me Buck, or Bucky if you’d like. All my friends do.”

__

“I’m your friend?” Christopher gasps, his eyes going even wider in wonder. 

__

“Yeah, I’d love to be friends!” Buck assures him.

__

“Okay Bucky.’ Christopher chirps. ‘You can call me Chris. All my friends do.”

__

“You got it, Chris.” Buck smiles. 

__

This kid was charming the hell out of him. 

__

“Is my mommy going to be okay? She’s been gone for a really long time now.” Chris asks. 

__

Buck looks up and catches his dads eye, who subtly inclines his head - silently asking Buck to join him. He looks back at Christopher with what he hopes is a reassuring smile. 

__

“Let me just go and find out for you, yeah? You lock this door until me or Athena come back over, okay?” He says sternly. 

__

“Okay Bucky.” Chris smiles again. 

__

Buck stands from his crouch and closes the door, waiting for Chris to lock it before jogging over to his parents. “What’s up?”

__

“She’s DOA. Overdose.” Is all dad says. 

__

“Fuck.’ Buck swears. ‘What am I gonna tell Chris?”

__

“Chris?” Chimney asks.

__

“Her son, who she left alone, at a gas station-“

__

“Baby, breathe for me.” Athena coos. 

__

Buck does as she asks, takes big breaths to calm himself down. 

__

“Of all the days to find a young boy abandoned by his mother at this very gas station, it had to be today.” He sighs wearily. 

__

Athena hums and rubs his back soothingly. 

__

“You’re going to tell the boy exactly what I told you all those years ago. That his mommy is gone, and is never coming back. You don’t have to tell him that she died, just that she’s gone away.” Dad encourages Buck softly. 

__

“I’ve called Child Protection Services. They should be here soon.” Athena tells them. 

__

“I wanna stay with him until then.” Buck pleads his dad.

__

“Of course. Take all the time you need.” Dad nods with a warm smile. 

__

Buck nods back and nudges their shoulders together before rushing back over to Chris. The little boy unlocks the doors with a smile when he sees Buck.

__

“Hey bud.” Buck greets him when he opens the door and kneels down in front of it. 

__

“Did you find out about my mom?” Chris asks. 

__

“Yeah I did.’ Buck sighs. ‘Chris, I’m really sorry to tell you this but… your mommy is gone. And she’s not coming back.” He says gently. 

__

Chris’s eyes water and his bottom lip wobbles as he looks down at Buck. 

__

“Did she go to heaven like Nanny?” He whispers and Bucks heart squeezes. 

__

“Yeah she did, superman.’ Buck admits. ‘I’m so sorry.” He sighs again. 

__

Chris nods once, then starts bawling. Buck doesn’t hesitate to lunge forwards and gather the little boy in a tight hug. He settles back on his hunches and holds to sobbing boy to his chest as he rocks him gently. 

__

“Why-why does everyone I love le-leave me?” Chris wails around his tears. 

__

“Oh baby.” Buck whimpers, his heart breaking. His arms tighten around Christopher just so, and the boy clings back to him. 

__

Buck has no idea how long he stays kneeling on the asphalt, cradling Christopher close to him, but by the time a hand lands on his shoulder and he looks up, Chris is passed out in his arms, his legs are numb and his dad is stood beside him with a woman he’s never seen before. The rest of the crew and Athena are lingering around them.

__

“Hi, I’m Carol Winters. I work for Child Protection Services.” The woman smiles sweetly and holds her hand out. 

__

Buck gingerly climbs to his feet and transfers Chris’s body over to his left side so he can shake it. 

__

“Hey.” Is all he says. 

__

“Now, I understand that his name is Christopher Diaz, seven years old with cerebral palsy and only registered to the deceased Shannon Diaz. We’re going to search for his father or any other relatives willing to take him in, but until that point, he will be placed with a foster family.” She informs Buck.

__

“I wanna foster him.” Buck states. 

__

Everyone gathered turns to look at him slowly.

__

“Y-you do?” Carol asks. 

__

“Yeah. I have a spare room at my place that my siblings will have to give up for a little while. But I want to take him in. Maybe even adopt him in the future, if it’s possible.”

__

“Are you sure? I mean, with your profession-“

__

‘I’m sure. I was 7 years old myself when I was abandoned at this very same gas station, and my dad changed my life and gave me a real family.’ Buck smiles over at his dad, who’s eyes are shining with pride. ‘If I can do that for someone else, if I can change their life for the better, then I’m gonna do it.”

__

“Well okay then.’ Carol smiles finally. ‘We’re still going to have to do some standard checks, to make sure he has no other relatives, but I’ll know where to find you once they’re completed.” She indicates the 118 emblem on his helmet. 

__

“Is there anyway he can stay with us for the day?’ Dad asks. ‘We’ll take him back to the firehouse and look after him while you do those checks.”

__

Carol chews her lip, and looks like she wants to argue, but she ultimately nods. 

__

“Yeah, that can be arranged. If everything isn’t sorted by tonight, I will have to take him back and hand him over to some of our already approved foster parents, but I’ll see if I can push forward his checks and do a background check on Mr…”

__

“Nash. Evan Nash.” Buck says with a grin. 

__

“Mr Nash.’ She smiles back. ‘If your checks come back with the all clear, would it be possible to do a home inspection today?”

__

"Yes, of course!” Buck nods his head vigorously. 

__

"Alright then. I’m entrusting him in your care for today." She states sternly.

__

“Thank you, so much.” Buck tells her sincerely. 

__

Carol smiles at him again. "I daresay I’ll be seeing you again very soon, Mr Nash. With good news, I hope.”

__

With one last thanks, the woman is gone again. 

__

“I am so proud of you, kid.” Dad says as he squeezes Bucks shoulder. 

__

“Thanks dad.” Buck flushes. 

__

Athena leans into the car and produces a Paw Patrol backpack and some bright blue crutches for Christopher, and passes them over to dad to hold. 

__

“You get that little boy comfortable back at the firehouse. I’ll swing by once my shift finishes in an hour.” She states. 

__

“You got it mom.” Buck grins. 

__

It’s not often that Buck calls Athena mom - they met when he was 24, after living most of his life without a mother - but he occasionally pulls it out when he’s feeling particularly emotional or sentimental. Athena gives him a soft smile and a kiss on the cheek before walking back over to her cruiser. 

__

Buck gently shakes Chris awake in his arms. The boy blinks up at him owlishly. “Bucky?”

__

“Hey kiddo. You wanna go for a ride in the firetruck?” Buck asks softly. 

__

Chris’s eyes go wide and a grin stretches across his face. “YES!” He cheers. 

__

“Well come on then.’ Buck grins back. ‘You wanna walk, or be carried?”

__

“Wanna stay with you.” Chris tells him. 

__

“That’s perfectly fine.” Buck assures him. 

__

He manages to climb inside the truck with Chris still tucked up in his arms with little to no problems. He gets a headset over Chris’s ears, and snorts at the scrunched up nose he gets from the boy. 

__

“Why do we need these?” Chris asks over the comms.

__

“To protect our ears and talk to each other. The siren is really loud.” Buck tells him. 

__

“Ooh, okay.” Chris grins. 

__

Just to prove the point, dad hops into the front seat and sounds the siren for a second, making Chris giggle madly. The entire ride back to the station is filled with question after question from Chris about being a firefighter, the engines and the ambulances. The more Buck interacts with Chris, the more he falls in love with the little ball of sunshine. 

__

If Child Protection Services tells him he can’t keep Chris with him in any way, Buck would be devastated. Not for Chris - he deserves to be around family who love him - but for himself. He’s always wanted to be a dad, and Chris was the perfect little boy.

__

Back at the station, Chimney sweeps Chris away from Buck to teach him how to play pinball while Buck helps his dad make lunch. 

__

“What’re you feeling, bud?” Dad asks Chris, who ponders the question for a moment. 

__

“Grilled cheese!” He finally decides. 

__

“Excellent choice, Christopher!” Dad grins. 

__

The two of them set about making everyone grilled cheeses, with Chris getting the first one. Dad cuts it up into fingers for the boy, making it easier for him to eat. Buck can tell from his face that it’s love at first bite, as it always is with dads cooking. 

__

“That good?” Dad asks. 

__

“Yeah!” Chris grins around a mouthful. 

__

It should be gross, but Buck can’t help but find it endearing as hell. 

__

While they wait for a call to come in - it’s been a slow day so far. Not quiet. Never quiet, just slow - the crew gather on the couches and chat away to Chris. They boy sticks to Buck like glue, and Buck holds on just as tight, but he’s giggling and joking around with everyone. All too soon, the entire house is under his spell, and Bucks heart somersaults in his chest. 

__

When they do finally get called out to a three car accident, dad agrees to bring Chris along when he pleads to see them at work. Dad hangs back with him and explains everything to Chris as Buck and Riley get the crumpled car doors open and Hen and Chimney assess the patients. None need transport to the hospital and the call is over and cleaned up in just under 2 hours. 

__

When they get back to the station, Athena and Carol are waiting for them. 

__

Buck hands Chris over to Hen, who carries him upstairs with a promise to play Mario Kart. Dad joins Buck as he greets the women. Bucks tense shoulders relax a little at the smile on Carols face. 

__

“So we completed our checks. Christopher has no immediate relatives that we could get ahold of, and you passed all of your background checks with flying colours. So, all I need is a home inspection, and you’ll be good to foster him, Mr. Nash.” She informs him. 

__

Buck’s so happy he feels like he could cry. “That is amazing news, thank you so much!” He gushes. 

__

“So whenever you’re ready to go-“

__

“Right now. He can go right now. We’ll care for Christopher for you while you’re gone.” Dad practically shoves Buck into the locker rooms. 

__

Buck spins around and hugs him tightly. “Thanks dad, you’re the best.”

__

“You’ll be vying for that title in no time. Now go- scram!”

__

With a laugh, Buck rushes off to fetch his keys from his locker and motions for Carol to follow him home. In the short 15 minute drive, Buck goes over everything he needs to get for Chris in his head. A carseat, that’s for sure. Clothes and toiletries and toys are a must. He already has a comfortable bed for the boy to sleep in, but maybe he could get him a new bed spread. He’d shown an interest in space in the conversations they’d had today…

__

He pulls up outside his complex and leads Carol through to the elevator. As the doors slide closed, the woman turns to him. 

__

“There is one thing I’m concerned with.” She states. 

__

“Yeah?”

__

“Your job. You work long hours, who will watch Christopher while you’re working?”

__

“I’ve got plenty of relatives to help look after him while I get something more permanent figured out.’ Buck tells her. ‘I’m actually very good friends with a home health care aid, and I’m going to talk to her tomorrow. If she can’t help me out herself, I know she’ll give the the best she can offer.”

__

“That is good to hear Mr. Nash.”

__

“Please, call me Buck.” He tells her. 

__

“Buck?”

__

“Yeah it’s a nickname I got from my time in the SEALs.” He explains blandly. 

__

“Ah right.” Carol smiles, not batting an eyelid at the news.

__

Not that Buck thought she would - background checks are very thorough. 

__

The elevator doors slide open, and Buck leads Carol to his front door and lets her in. 

__

He’s never been so glad of his life choices as he is right now. He’d been dead set on getting a 2 bed apartment when he was looking, so May and Harry could stay over whenever they wanted. And he always kept the place tidy - he absolutely hates mess. And he’s glad he went grocery shopping yesterday to fill up his fridge and cupboards with all the healthy food and snacks he loves. 

__

Buck stands in the kitchen as Carol roams around his apartment freely, inspecting everything closely. When she finally rejoins him, she’s grinning. 

__

“I’m very happy with what I see. You’re clearly organised and like to keep your things clean.” She remarks. 

__

“I hate mess.” Buck shrugs. 

__

“I can see no issue with you fostering Christopher. So why don’t we head back and talk to him, just to make sure it’s something he wants? If it is, I will happily sign the paperwork there and then.”

__

“Yeah, of course. And thank you - for giving me this opportunity.” Buck tells her as they walk back to the elevator. 

__

“No thank _you._ ’ Carol stresses. ‘Not many people are comfortable with fostering disabled children, but you didn’t even bat an eyelid.”

__

“Just because he’s a little different, doesn’t mean he doesn’t deserve to have a family who love him.” Buck shrugs. 

__

“And that’s what makes you the perfect Foster parent for him.”

__

“And what about adoption?”

__

“A child has to be in your care for 12 months before you can file for adoption.”

__

“So he can be mine officially in a year?”

__

“Yes. And I have no doubts in my mind that he will be. Unless, of course, something happens.”

__

“Like what?”

__

“Well, we are still trying to locate and contact the boys father. But, he’s not on the birth certificate or any of Christophers legal documents, so there should be little issue there. And if Christopher is truly happy with you, we’ll probably stop searching.”

__

“No I don’t want that.’ Buck shakes his head. ‘As much as I want Christopher as my own, his father probably doesn’t even know about his mothers death, probably doesn’t even know where he is. But if you can reconnect them and give Christopher his real family, I won’t stand in the way of that.”

__

“That is very sweet of you, Buck.” Carol smiles. 

__

“We can’t rule him out without speaking to him, right?” Buck shrugs. 

__

“No I suppose not. I’ll see you back at the station.” Carol says as she climbs back into her car. 

__

Buck spends the journey back thinking about Christophers father. If he’s not on any documents, maybe he doesn’t even know Christopher exists. Or, if he does, he doesn’t know him very well and, honestly, Buck doesn’t know which is worse. 

__

Back at the 118, Buck hangs around the bay, halfheartedly cleaning the trucks with the rest of the crew while Carol sits upstairs and has a chat with Chris. Dad tries to talk to him, to keep his mind off of what they’re talking about, but it’s no use. He’s too nervous. 

__

Finally, after what feels like hours, but is in reality only 20 minutes, Carol and Chris join them. Chris runs straight into Bucks open arms as everyone else watches on fondly. 

__

“Well, Buck. I am pleased to say that you are now, officially, a foster parent.’ Carol announces, and the whole room cheers. ‘So if I could get you to sign some forms, then we can be done here.” 

__

Buck has never been happier to sign some forms in his **life**. It’s over and done with in minutes and, before she leaves, Buck gives Carol a tight hug. 

__

“Thank you so much.” He whispers.

__

“You’re welcome.’ Carol grins. ‘Now, go and enjoy your first day as a dad.”

__

Athena and dad see her out as Buck gathers Chris up in a hug and spins him around. 

__

“After I finish work, what do you say me and you go shopping for some new clothes and toys, hm?” He asks the boy. 

__

“Yay! Can we get ice cream, too?”

__

“Of course we can.” Buck nods seriously. 

__

“You’re the best Bucky.’ Chris tells him and snuggles closer to his chest. ‘Am I staying with you forever?”

__

“I hope so Chris.’ Buck tells him with a smile. ‘I really hope so.”

__


	2. Daddy Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this lives up to expectations 🥺

The next six months are the best of Bucks life. 

He loves being a dad, but he _especially_ loves being a dad to Chris.

Sure, they have their highs and lows - Chris had turned almost catatonic when Buck got him home that first night, and the boy had time to process the events of the day. But, slowly and surely, he came out of his shell again and was the bubbly little boy Buck knew he was once more.

During the first few months, Buck holds a sobbing Chris through his nightmares of his mother _at least_ 3 times a week. His heart breaks to see the little boy so distraught, and not being able to do anything other than hug him and soothe him with loving words. 

_’I feel like I’m failing him.’ Buck admits - two months into fostering Chris - as he hides his face in his hands._

_Dad and Athena tut at him._

_‘Don’t be silly, you’re doing a wonderful job raising that boy.’ Athena tells him._

_‘But he’s having all of these nightmares and there’s nothing I can do for him!’_

_‘Do you hold him through them?’ Dad asks._

_‘Yes, of course.’ Buck stresses. ‘I usually wake up pretty early on and I climb into bed with him and hug him through it, but it doesn’t feel like it’s enough.’_

_‘It’s enough.’ Hen places her hand on his shoulder comfortingly._

_‘Is it?’ Buck peaks up at her._

_‘Yes.’ She promises._

_‘You’re there for him when he needs you the most - that's all he needs from you right now. The nightmares won't last forever.’_

_'Did I have nightmares? After the Buckley's left me?’ Buck questions. Dad nods._

_'A fair few, yes. Never to the extent of Christopher's, obviously, but yes. They happened from time to time.'_

_'Huh. I don't even remember them.'_

_'Exactly. It will pass, and things will get better. Believe me.’_

  
The longer Chris is with Buck, the less the nightmares happen - just like dad had said - for which Buck's glad. They crop up every now and then,  
but never as bad as the ones during that first few months. Buck often takes Chris down to where his mother is buried so he can still feel close to her and talk to her, and also because he'd refused to let the boy go to the funeral. It's his own way of saying sorry for not letting Chris say his last goodbye to her.

Other than that, Chris is honestly a little ball of sunshine who charms everyone he meets. Carla had, after 5 minutes with the boy, fallen in love with him and agreed to be his carer. Bobby and Athena dote on their pseudo-grandson like crazy, May and Harry adore their nephew and the rest of the firehouse is wrapped around his little finger.

Chris, Harry and Denny - Hen’s son with her wife, Karen - instantly click and become thick as thieves, the best of friends.

And Chris and Buck are inseparable. He’s learned a lot about the boy in the short amount of time he’s known him, and he absolutely loves how independent he is. He never lets his diagnosis get him down, doesn’t let it define him and Buck admires that. 

They spend their days off either piled up on the couch - usually with some other member of their family - watching movies and documentaries, or hitting every single museum, theme park, beach and arcade in L.A.

Chris excels in all of his classes and is quite possibly the most popular boy in his year, but Buck can’t help but notice the lack of disable-friendly features at the school he’s currently in. He researches better schools in the area with the help of Carla.

Six months into fostering Chris, their day starts out like normal. 

Buck wakes Chris up gently and gets him in the shower. Once squeaky clean, the two of them brush their teeth side by side at the mirror and Buck then supervises as Chris gets himself dressed into his clothing for the day as he dresses himself. 

Blueberry pancakes are on the menu - as per Chris’s request - and all too soon, Buck is strapping the boy into his specialised car seat and driving him to school. He walks him up to the doors, listening intently as the boy rambles on about his schoolwork. 

“Hey Buck? Hey Buck?” He suddenly asks. 

“Yeah kid?” Buck looks down at him fondly. 

“Do you think dogs know they’re dogs?”

“What do you mean?” Buck asks with a small smile. 

“You know, like, I’m a person. And a dog is a dog.”

“Mhmm.” Buck nods, not entirely sure where he’s going with this.

“But do dogs just think we’re bigger, less hairier, smarter dogs that walk funny?”

Buck can’t help his dopey grin at that. He kneels down in front of Chris and holds his shoulders in his hands. 

“Thank god for you, kid.’ The school bell rings behind them. ‘All right, you gotta hustle up.”

Chris leans forward to give him a hug, “Love you Buck.”

“Love you too, kid. Go to school.”

Buck stands back and watches Chris slowly make his way inside the building on his crutches. With one last smile, he climbs into his Jeep and heads for the station.

Carol is sat at one of the tables when he jogs up the stairs in full uniform. He falters in his step a little. The woman has been in contact with both Chris and Buck a handful of times over the past 6 months, just to make sure things are still going okay, but she hasn’t visited once. 

Buck shakes his head and goes to join Carol at the table. 

“Buck, hi.” She smiles. 

“Hi Carol. It’s a surprise to see you.” Buck smiles back.

“Don’t look so worried. I have some news, but it’s not bad, at least I don’t think so.” She tells him. 

“Oh?”

“We’ve managed to locate Christopher’s biological father.’ Any and all air in Bucks lungs vacates the premises. ‘But, we’ve spoken to him, and he’s happy to let you continue fostering him. He just wants to see him again.”

“Oh. That’s not so bad.’ Buck lets out a relieved sigh. ‘Yes, of course he can see him.”

“Excellent. He’ll be travelling from Texas once we give him the go ahead, so he should be here in a few days. Where would you like us to set up the meeting?”

“Here, please.” Buck nods. 

“Of course. Alright, now that’s all settled, I’ll let you get on with your day.” Carol smiles one last time as she stands and quickly exits the building.

“What do you think he’ll be like?” Hen asks as she slips into Carol’s vacated seat and slides over a coffee for Buck - mocha, just how he likes it.

Buck takes a sip and hums his thanks. “I have no idea. Chris rarely talks about him, but from what I can gather, he got on well with his dad before Shannon took him away, and he hasn’t seen him since.”

“Poor guy.” Chimney sighs as he joins them. 

“What if he wants Chris back after he sees him?” Hen asks, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. 

Buck rests his hand on his closed fist and sighs. “Then I let him, if it’s what Chris wants too. As much as I love Chris, the man is his father. He deserves another chance. I just hope he allows me to visit Chris.”

“That’s very mature of you, Evan.” Dad smiles. 

All thoughts of Chris’s father slip from his mind as the day progresses. A 7.1 earthquake hits L.A, and all Buck can think about is Chris. He’s worried about Athena and the rest of his family too, of course, but his worry for Chris is front and centre in his mind. 

The Hollywood Palm Hotel keeps his mind busy for the most part, but there’s a part of his brain that worries about his family that just won’t switch off. When Hen goes off the grid, his anxiety spikes even more, and he throws everything into helping get her out alive. And they do, thankfully. She’s even relatively unharmed, just a little wheezy from inhaling concrete and dust.

After the longest day in existence, Buck is hugging the speed limit - sometimes edging over - to get to the school and to Chris. 

The little boy is stood in the lobby of the school, flanked by his head master, and grins happily when Buck races up the stairs to get to him. 

“Bucky!” Chris cheers happily. 

“Christopher! Oh my god, thank god you’re okay.” Buck whispers into the boys curls as he picks him up in a tight hug and spins him in circles a few times. 

“Mr. Banks kept me safe!” Chris giggles, squirming in Bucks arms. 

Buck looks up at the man. “Thank you, so much.”

“Not a problem. Thank you for everything you do.” The man smiles, and then shoos him and Chris away. 

Once the boy is tucked up in bed safely - thank god their complex was hardly even touched by the earthquake - Buck reads him a bedtime story. 

“Hey Chris?’ Buck asks softly halfway through ‘ _The Good Dinosaur_ ’, and Chris hums. ‘Can you tell me about your daddy?”

Chris goes quiet for a minute, and Buck’s about to back pedal, when he starts talking. 

“I don’t really remember him.’ The boy starts. ‘When I was a baby, mommy looked after me while daddy was in the army. Then, he got hurt and came home with a medal. We stayed with him for a while, but he and mommy were fighting all the time. They thought I couldn’t hear. Then, mommy woke me up one night and told me we were going on a trip and I haven’t seen him since. Mommy wouldn’t let me talk about him or talk to him. I miss him sometimes.”

“Would you like to see him again?” Buck asks. 

“Yeah.’ Chris nods. ‘I wanna stay with you, though.”

“You can do whatever you want, bud. You know I’ll never let you go unless you want me to. But, I can set up a meeting with your daddy, if that’s what you want.”

“Will you stay with me for it?”

“Always, Chris.” Buck smiles. 

“Okay, I wanna see him.” Chris decides. 

“Alright then.” Buck nods, then gets back to reading.

Buck finishes up the story, and kisses Chris’s head.

“Night kiddo, love you.” He whispers. 

“Love you too, Daddy Bucky.” Chris yawns and closes his eyes. 

Bucks heart all but bursts out of his chest. He pulls his phone out and texts the group chat he has with the 118 and Athena and Karen as he leaves Chris’ room. 

**Buckaroo:**  
_Chris just called me daddy for the first time!_

The replies are instantaneous. 

**Athena(ICE):**  
_Oh sweetheart that’s great news!❤️_

**Captain Dad(ICE):**  
_I knew it would happen soon enough. Proud of you._

**Mother Hen:**  
_Ahhh that’s amazing!❤️_

**Karen:**  
_How sweet!🥰 You’re a great dad._

**Chim Chimney:**  
_No 1 dad of the year!🏆_

**Buckaroo:**  
_I also talked to him about meeting his dad.  
He wants wants to, but he wants me with  
him when it happens._

**Captain Dad(ICE):**  
_That makes sense. He trusts you._

**Athena(ICE):**  
_Let us know if you want us there, too._

**Buckaroo:**  
_Will do mom. Love you guys._

He gets numerous replies of the same variety and falls into bed with a grin. Things will be okay. They have to be. 

—

Three days later, Carol is back, and there’s a man trailing behind her. Carla is on her way to the station with Chris, who’s just finished a half day at school and Athena is already there, standing with him and dad. 

Buck takes a moment to appreciate the man. He’s tall - almost as tall as Buck but not quite - with tanned skin, thick dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, plump lips and a jawline that could cut even when covered in stubble. His body is drool worthy, with thick thighs that Buck bets would feel amazing around his shoulders and-

_And he needs to cool it off._

“It’s good to see you all again.” Carol calls happily. 

“Hey Carol, you too.” Buck smiles, and his parents call out their own greetings. 

“This is Edmundo Diaz, Christopher’s father. Edmundo, this is Evan Nash, Christopher’s foster parent.” Carol introduces. 

Buck holds his hand out for Edmundo to shake, but he takes Buck by surprise by pulling on his hand and dragging him in for a hug. Buck goes with a startled squawk, but hugs the man back. 

“I’m sorry.’ Edmundo cringes as he pulls away - Buck’s traitorous mind _of course_ takes note of how sexy his voice is - and rubs the back of his neck nervously. ‘I didn’t mean to ambush you like that but, just... thank you. For caring for him.”

“It’s my absolute pleasure. Chris is a bundle of joy.” Buck smiles fondly. 

“Why don’t we all head upstairs and sit down while we wait for Chris to get here, hm?” Dad asks. 

“That sounds like a great idea.” Athena smiles. 

Buck leads Edmundo up the stairs and gets him settled on their comfiest couch. 

“How do you like your coffee?” Chimneys asks him. 

“Black with one sugar please.” Edmundo smiles, showing off his pointed canines. 

Buck most certainly does not swoon. _Who’s he kidding? These Diaz boys would be the end of him, damn it._

“So, Edmundo-“

“Eddie.’ He cuts in gently. ‘Please, call me Eddie.”

“Eddie.’ Buck smiles. ‘Well, in that case call me Buck. Evan is a little too formal for me.”

“Okay. Buck.” Eddie smiles back. 

“Chris has told me a little about you, but he uh... he doesn’t really remember much.” Buck cringes. 

Something akin to heartbreak crosses Eddie’s face. 

“Shannon ran away with him in the middle of the night when he was 4. She changed her number and her email, she deleted her social media’s, everything. They were just... gone. All I had left was a note from her to say goodbye.’ Eddie’s voice cracks. Buck places a hand over his for comfort. ‘I looked for them. You gotta believe me, I looked everywhere for them and I never stopped looking, but I - I never thought to check L.A.”

“I believe you.” Buck tells him gently. 

“ _I never stopped looking_.’ Eddie repeats under his breath. ‘Shannon had always talked about us using my retirement fund to move out to Florida to be closer to her mother, who has cancer, so that’s the first place I looked. But when I got there, her moms neighbours said that she’d moved away but didn’t know where to and I was back to square one.”

Eddie furiously scrubs at his face as tears drip down and Buck’s heart breaks for the man. He squeezes the hand still in his encouragingly. 

“Why did she just leave in the first place?” Dad asks gently and places a hand on Eddie’s neck and squeezes lightly - his go to comfort gesture. 

“Because I wasn’t ready to leave Texas. I’d only just got home, and was processing the four years I spent out in the desert, fighting in a war I’m not sure I even believe in. She was on my case, day and a night, about moving to Florida as soon as possible, like I wasn’t recovering from being shot three times.” Eddie spits bitterly. 

“You served too?” Athena asks gently. 

“Army medic.’ Eddie nods. ‘I was honourably discharged with a Silver Star for saving my platoon. Our chopper got shot out of the sky and I pulled everyone out under gunfire. I uh, I don’t really remember much else, that whole day is covered in a blanket of pain, but yeah.” Eddie’s ears flush red. 

“So you’re a war hero and your wife just ran away with your kid without telling you? Because you wasn’t healed properly?” Chimney summarises with a raised eyebrow. 

“I - yeah. I guess so.” Eddie mumbles with a shrug. 

“Wow. There are a few choice words I could say about her, but my momma raised me to never speak ill of the dead.” Hen shakes her head. 

Eddie’s head snaps up to her. “Shannon’s dead?”

Buck blinks at him. “Carol didn’t tell you?”

Eddie shakes his head, looking more than a little shell shocked. Carol, who’s sat at the table a little away, pales a little, her eyes going wide with realisation. 

“Her mother passed away from her cancer, and Shannon committed suicide by overdose in a gas station bathroom.” Athena tells Eddie gently. 

“Oh my god.” Eddie chokes out. 

Buck doesn’t even think as he leans forward and hugs Eddie close to him - not unlike how he does when Chris is upset. Eddie clings to him and sobs into his shoulder for a few long minutes as Buck strokes a hand up and down his back comfortingly. Eddie eventually emerges with a sheepish smile, but Buck simply smiles reassuringly at him. 

“What happened after you… found her?” Eddie finally asks, his emotions under check again.

“Christopher was still sat in her car and waiting for her. That’s how I met him - we worked the call.’ Bucks smile unconsciously widens at the thought of the little boy who captured his heart after just one meeting. ‘I knew there and then that I wanted to be the one to foster him, and he came home with me that night.”

“So anything could’ve happened to him, had you not stepped in and saved him?” Eddie asks, his eyes swimming with tears again. 

“Someone else would’ve saved him, I have no doubts about that. I’m just glad I was the one who got to.” Buck shrugs. 

“And I can never thank you enough for that. I’m not here to force him away from you, I just want to be in his life.” Eddie tells him sincerely. 

“Funny, I was going to say the same to you.” Buck chuckles. 

Eddie’s brows furrow. “What?”

“No matter how much I love Chris, you’re his father at the end of the day. He belongs with you, and if you wanted to take him, I would never stop you. But I still want to be a part of his life.” 

“I would never take him away from you.” Eddie assures him.

“Maybe we could work something out? I mean, are you going back to Texas or-“

“No. I’ve moved here permanently now, I’m just waiting for my transfer papers to come through.”

“What transfer papers?” Dad asks. 

“I’ve been working as a firefighter in El Paso for two years now. My Captain is transferring all of my paperwork over to the LAFD so I can be placed in a house out here.”

“You’re a firefighter too?” Buck asks, an idea already forming in his mind. 

“Yeah.“ Eddie nods. 

“I’ll have a word with the Chief, see if I can’t get you placed here.” Dad tells him.

“You read my mind, pops.” Buck grins. 

“Wait, what? Y-you’re serious?” Eddie gasps. 

“Sure am.’ Dad smiles. ‘I’m Captain Bobby Nash, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Eddie.”

“You too, Captain Nash.” Eddie smiles brightly. 

“Call me Bobby.” Dad smiles. 

“Alright. Does that make him your dad?” Eddie asks Buck. 

“Yep. He legally adopted me when I was 8, after finding me abandoned at a gas station.”

“That’s why you felt a connection with Christopher.” Eddie guesses, his eyes soft. 

“Yeah.’ Buck smiles. ‘Dad changed my life, so I wanted to do the same for Chris.”

“I don’t know you very well, but I can tell that you’re a good man, Buck. Christopher is lucky to have you.”

“We’re lucky to have each other.” Buck amends.

Just then, Chris’s elated shout echos around the firehouse. “Daddy Bucky!”

“We’re up here, Chris!” Buck hollers back. 

Eddie’s eyes go wide, and he bites his lip nervously. Buck gives his hand a slight squeeze and smiles at him. The sound of Carla and Christopher chatting away gets louder as they climb the stairs and then, they’re both stood at the top step. 

Chris’s eyes fly to Eddie and they widen. 

“Daddy?” He whispers. 

“Hi Mijo.” Eddie croaks out. 

There’s a long, tense silence as the two of them just stare at one another, before Chris is charging forwards and crying out for Eddie. 

Eddie drops to his knees and gathers Chris close to him. He buries his face in Chris’s hair as he sobs, and Chris tucks his face away in the crook of Eddie’s neck. It’s a beautiful moment, and Buck finds himself tearing up. When he looks around the others in the room, the notices that they aren’t faring any better. 

“I missed you daddy.” Chris cries. 

“I missed you too, son. So, so much.” Eddie cries back. 

“Why did mommy make us leave?”

“I don’t know Mijo, but I never stopped looking for you, okay? I never forgot about you or stopped loving you.”

“I never stopped loving you daddy.”

Buck tilts his head back to stop the tears cascading down his cheeks. How can he take Chris home after this? How can he take him away from his daddy?

“But I’m back now, and as long as it’s okay with your daddy Bucky, I’d like to see you a lot more.” Eddie tells Chris. 

“Can he daddy Bucky?” Chris squeals, turning to Buck. 

Buck looks at the two of them still hugging and his heart aches. Eddie frowns at him, probably because of his tears, but doesn’t say anything. 

“Of course Chris. You can see your daddy as much as you want.’ He tells him seriously. ‘You can even move in with him soon, if it’s what you want.”

Chris squirms around in Eddie’s arms, that go slack at his words, and steamrolls over Buck’s legs in a tight hug. 

“No! I want to stay with you, you promised!” Chris cries, his eyes welling with tears once more. 

Buck crouches down and hugs Chris to his chest to soothe him. “I already told you that I’d never let you go unless you want me to, that you can stay with me as long as you’d like. I just thought that you might want to live with your daddy instead.”

“I want to stay with you _and_ daddy. Can we all live together?” Chris asks. 

“That might not be the worst idea in the world, actually.’ Dad hums thoughtfully. Buck, Eddie and Chris all look up at him. ‘You could find a three bed house and I bet it would save you both a hell of a lot in rent money. That way, Christopher can have both of you at once.”

“You really think we should?” Eddie asks. 

“Sure, why not?’ Athena nods. ‘People room with strangers all the time. At least you both have common ground in Christopher.”

“Alright then.’ Buck agrees with a smile. ‘We’ll all move in together, so you can have both of us at once.”

“Really?” Chris gasps happily, and Eddie echos it almost disbelievingly. 

“Really really.” Buck holds out his pinky. 

Chris hooks his with Buck’s and they shake. Dad gives Buck yet another proud look, as does Athena, Carla, Hen and Chimney. And Eddie is looking at him with such a soft expression it takes Buck aback a little. Chris, happy with himself, heads off towards the Nintendo, easily roping in Martin to play against him as he goes. 

“Why does it feel like we’re divorced parents right now?” Eddie snorts as Buck stands back up. 

“Because we basically are. We just skipped the marriage and divorce and got straight to the co-parenting in one sitting.” Buck laughs.

“Well there’s no one else I’d rather co-parent with.’ Eddie tells him seriously. ‘Christopher loves you so much already, that much is obvious.”

“I love him.” Buck says simply. 

“I think you’ll be great parents.’ Chimney grins. ‘Though I’m not sure what living with another man with your kid is going to do to your dating life.” He ribs Buck.

“You mean my nonexistent dating life?’ Buck rolls his eyes. ‘Do you know how hard it is to date in L.A?”

“Uh yeah, I’m aware.’ Chimney snorts, and waves a hand up and down his own body lazily. ‘Fellow single, remember?”

“The LGBTQ scene is much worse, believe me. It’s so hard to find a guy who will accept the fact that I’m a foster parent, and then when I manage to find a match, they turn out to be a creep. It’s a minefield out there.” Buck sighs wistfully. 

“You’re gay?” Eddie asks, and Buck can’t read his tone.

He spins around to look at the man with an arched eyebrow. He notices the rest of his family go tense, no doubt preparing to jump to his defence. Especially Hen.

“Yeah I am. That’s not a problem, right?” Buck asks, struggling to keep his tone even. 

“Not at all. I’ve uh… I’ve only ever admitted this to my sisters because Texas is still a very bigoted state, but I’m bisexual.” Eddie scratches his neck.

“Oh.” Buck blinks. He wasn’t expecting that. 

“Yeah.’ Eddie shrugs shakily. ‘You don’t live in a godforsaken desert surrounded by men and walk away as straight as you were before.”

“You cheated on your wife?” Hen frowns. 

“No, we split up before I shipped out. We only got back together, and ultimately married on my leave, because she was pregnant.” Eddie shrugs. 

“Oh right.” She mumbles. 

“I’m gonna go and make those calls about Eddie’s transfer, Evan- you’re on lunch duty.” Dad announces. 

“Aye aye Cap.’ Buck grins, making dad shake his head fondly as he walks over to his office. ‘Whadya say, Eddie? You wanna stay for lunch?”

“That depends.” Eddie smirks. 

“On?”

“How good of a cook you are.”

“He’s the second best chef in this station.’ Chimney actually **compliments** Buck. Buck rests a hand over his heart and stares at the man with exaggerated heart eyes. Chimney rolls his eyes back. ‘Don’t make me take it back, Buck.”

“Would I ever?” Buck winks. 

“Second best to who?” Eddie asks, intrigued. 

“Dad. He’s an amazing chef.’ Buck grins. ‘And he’s been teaching me the tricks of the trade ever since I retired from the Navy SEALs.”

“You were a SEAL?” Eddies eyebrows shoot up. 

“Sure was. Petty Officer, First Class, Evan Nash, at your service.” Buck bows extravagantly. 

“Wow.’ Eddie whistles. ‘You must be tough. Though, I must admit, I can’t see it.”

“That’s because our Buckaroo here is the human embodiment of a golden retriever.’ Hen smirks, taking any opportunity to tease him. ‘He’s probably the softest SEAL you’ll ever meet, not one of those tough, macho men you always see.”

“Hey I’m tough!” Buck definitely doesn’t pout. Nope. 

“Sure you are, on the outside.’ Hen concedes easily. ‘You could bench probably anyone in this station, but on the inside you’re just a ball of fluff. You’re a gentle giant, if you will.”

“Okay, I’m gonna exit this conversation while I at least have **some** dignity left.’ Buck holds his hands up and backs away slowly from a cackling Hen. ‘Eddie, you wanna lend a hand with lunch?”

“Sure thing, I gotta warn you though - I could probably burn water.” Eddie grins as he follows Buck to the kitchen. 

“That’s fine, you can be my sues chef and stick to cutting vegetables.”

“That I can do.” Eddie nods seriously, but he’s grinning. 

They settle into an easy silence as Buck prepares the sauce for their pasta and Eddie chops onions, carrots, tomatoes and mushrooms to add.

“Hey, I don’t wanna pry, but can I ask you some questions?” Eddie speaks up after a little while. 

“Shoot.” Buck doesn’t look away from the pan.

“So Captain Nash adopted you when you was younger, and you said he found you at a gas station?” He hedges. 

Buck turns down the stove for the sauce to simmer and turns to Eddie. 

“Not just a gas station. The very same gas station we found Chris at.’ Buck starts, and Eddie’s eye go wide. ‘My biological brother was sick my entire childhood - leukaemia. And I was born to save him. I was a saviour baby. Once I did my job a few times, and he got better, my mom said she was taking just me to Disneyland to reward me for saving him, but she dumped me at the station and left without looking back. She left a note in my backpack stating that she wanted nothing more to do with me.”

“Oh my god.” Eddie whispers. 

“Fire and rescue were called, and that’s the I met my dad. He done the exact same thing I did with Chris - he took me back to the station after he explained to me that my mom wasn’t coming back and applied to foster me. There wasn’t as many hoops to jump through back then, and dad fostered me with very little problems. Took maybe 3 hours? A year later - the mandated length of time you have to wait - he officially adopted me in front of a judge.”

“That’s - I’m sorry. About what your mom did to you, I mean. But, in a way, I’m not, because you met your dad.” Eddie smiles. 

“Yeah, he’s the best thing in my life.’ Buck smiles at the thought of his dad. ‘I will always resent her for just dumping me after I did my purpose, but I’ll always be thankful. Her parting words to me were ’this is for the best’ and boy was she right. I would never have fit in properly back at home with them - I’d have just been a constant reminder of Daniels condition. At least with Bobby - dad - I got a chance at a loving family. For a while it was just me and him, but when I got home from my last tour, he introduced me to Athena and her kids and our family was complete. They’re the best parents I could ever ask for.”

“And I’ll bet you’re the best son they could’ve asked for. Have you been in contact with your other family at all?” The man asks as he scrapes his board of vegetables into the now bubbling sauce. 

“Nope. I don’t need any of them. Every now and then, I get the urge to try and find my brother and sister, because they weren’t the ones to dump me. But they haven’t reached out to me, so why bother, right?”

“Right.’ Eddie agrees with a nod of his head. ‘How did you get your nickname?”

“During my first week at SEAL training, I managed to back-kick a dummy in the face and one of the other kids said I reminded him of the balancing game Buckaroo and it stuck. Dad hates calling me it, cause it’s really close to my biological parents name - Buckley - but I like it.” 

“It suits you.” Eddie grins. 

“Thanks. What about you? They give you a nickname in the army?”

“Eddie _is_ my nickname.”

“They ever call you Diaz?”

“Not if they wanted me to respond.”

“Fair enough.” Buck snorts. 

“How long has Christopher been with you now?” Eddie asks. 

“Just over 6 months.”

“And are you going to adopt him once the year is up?”

Buck turns to look at Eddie. His face is open, relaxed, and genuinely curious. 

“That’s always been the plan.” Buck nods. 

“I can sense a ‘but’ coming.” Eddie prods. 

“But now you’re back, I’m-“

“Still going to adopt him.” Eddie cuts in firmly.

Buck’s mouth hangs open in shock. “I - are you serious?”

“Yes.’ Eddie stresses. ‘Buck, you’re an amazing father to him, I can tell that after literally half an hour with you. Of course I want you to adopt him and be his legal father.”

“But **you’re** his legal father.” Buck points out. 

“No, I’m technically not.’ Eddie shrugs. ‘I’m not on his birth certificate or any of his documents, I’m just his father by biology and I’m okay with that.”

“We can change that.” Buck points out. 

“What do you mean?” Eddie cocks an eyebrow.

“Well, in 6 months time, how about we _both_ put our names on Christophers legal documents? I mean, all you’d have to do is a DNA test and you’ll be able to claim parental rights, and I’ll adopt him. That way we could be his dads, for real?” Buck suggests, suddenly shy.

“I’d like that.” Eddie smiles. 

“It’s settled then.” Buck smiles back.

“Great news.’ Dad announces as he exits his office. Everyone gives him their full attention, even Chris. ‘I had a word with the Chief, and she’s happy for Eddie to work here with us.”

Buck slips an arm around Eddies shoulder and squeezes. “Welcome to the 118, man.”

“Thanks.” Eddie chuckles. 

The rest of the crew gather around them and offer Eddie their own congratulations and welcomes, making the man flush adorably. Chris climbs up Bucks body with his help and cuddles both men. 

“My dads are the best.” He proclaims happily. 

Bucks flush rivals Eddie’s at that and Hen laughs her ass off. 

“Welcome to the family Eddie. You’ll soon learn they’re all mad here.” Athena deadpans. 

“Not you?” He asks the woman. 

“Oh no. _Someone_ has to stay sane enough to reign this lot in.” She snorts. 

“Well I’m glad to be here.” Eddie smiles and catches Bucks eye with his. 

This was going to be… interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how fostering or adoption works, I'm just making this up as I go along - sorry!
> 
> I also have a thing for Chris calling Buck "Daddy Bucky" 🤷🏻♀️ sorry, not sorry for that.


End file.
